falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Титры Fallout: New Vegas
__TOC__ 216px ИЗДАТЕЛЬ Bethesda Softworks РАЗРАБОТЧИК Obsidian Entertainment РАЗРАБОТЧИКИ ДИРЕКТОР ПРОЕКТА J.E. Sawyer ПРОИЗВОДСТВО Исполнительный продюсер Lawrence Liberty ПРОДЮСЕРЫ Mikey Dowling Jason Fader Matt Singh Tess Treadwell ДОП. ПРОИЗВОДСТВО Brandon Adler Matt Rorie ГРАФИКА Главный художник Joe Sanabria Концепт-арт / Мальчик из Убежища Brian Menze Лидер по построению мира Scott Everts Художник польз. интерфейса Jason Sereno ХУДОЖНИКИ ПО ПЕРСОНАЖАМ Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Kevin Manning ХУДОЖНИКИ ПО ОКРУЖЕНИЮ Aaron Brown Cochey Cantu Roger Chang Sean Dunny Paul Fish James Garcia Ed Lacabanne David Lieu James Melilli Megan Parks Kristen C. Wong ХУДОЖНИКИ ПО ОРУЖИЮ Mitch Ahlswede Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Paul Fish Kevin Manning ПОСТРОИТЕЛИ МИРА Jessica Edge Denise Mcmurry Megan Parks Sydney Wolfram ДОП. ГРАФИКА ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ Chris Willis ДОП. КОНЦЕПТ-АРТ Massive Black АНИМАЦИЯ Ведущий аниматор Mark Bremerkamp АНИМАТОРЫ Seth McCaughey Shon Stewart ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНАЯ АНИМАЦИЯ Anthony Rogers АУДИО Директор по аудио Scott Lawlor ДИЗАЙНЕРЫ ЗВУКА Justin Bell Andrew Dearing ДОП. ДИЗАЙН ЗВУКА Jonathan Pendergrass Fryda Wolff ДИЗАЙН Главный дизайнер / дизайнер системы J.E. Sawyer Ведущий дизайнер локаций Charlie Staples Главный креативный дизайнер / Главный сценарист John Gonzalez ДИЗАЙНЕРЫ ЛОКАЦИЙ Jesse Farrell Eric Fenstermaker Akil Hooper Jeff Husges Rob Lee Jorge Salgado Travis Stout J.R. Vosovic ДОП. ДИЗАЙН ЛОКАЦИЙ Eric Beaumont Jessica Johnson Casey Kwock Matt Maclean Denise Mcmurry Stephanie Newland Sydney Wolfram СЦЕНАРИСТЫ Chris Avellone Eric Fenstermaker Travis Stout ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ТЕКСТЫ Tess Treadwell George Ziets Jason Bergman Nick Breckon Matt Grandstaff Will Noble Andrew Scharf ПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЕ Ведущий программист Frank Kowalkowski ПРОГРАММИСТЫ Michael Bosley Jonathan Burke Justin Reynard Dan Rubalcaba Rob Smith ДОП. ПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЕ Anddy Archer Adam Brennecke Matt Campbell Jason Fader Brian Fox Sven Knutson Erik Novales Javier Olivares Daniel Teh КОНТРОЛЬ КАЧЕСТВА ТЕСТЕРЫ Ashley Betters Casey Kwock Anthony Rogers OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT Президент и главный исполнительный директор Feargus Urquhart Главный операционный директор Chris Parker Директор информационной службы Darren Monahan Директор креативной службы Chris Avellone Директор технологической службы Chris Jones ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ Chris Benson John Wunder КАДРЫ Tina Parker АДМИНИСТРАТОРЫ Jessica Edge Megan Tiernan Jim Rivers БУХГАЛТЕРИЯ Jennifer Hendrix Kramer And Olsen ЮРИСКОНСУЛЬТ Jeffrey Rose БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ Guy Carver Tyson Christensen Jean-Eric Khalife Steve Weatherly Meredith, Sophia, and Logan for giving up dad. To the Naked Ninjas for helping me unwind. — AH To my Family and Friends for being supportive. F. Peter, A. Milecki, San Diego John, Maj M. Beckhart, M. Callanan, Lt Col Johnston — AD Kayelyn, Dad and My Mom — may she rest in peace. — BM To Sarah Spofford for letting me bounce ideas off her Gnome. — CK To my wife Kim, for being more amazing than I could have possibly imagined,& the Staples clan. — CS Dave Marshall, Nick McWhorter, Tanja Koller — MCA Leslie, Isabella and Colin Alpert — DA Thanks to Alex Lee, Brian Robrigado, and Riona Lee, the few friends that I know (and have left!) that will play this game. — DL My Mom, Diane, for always being there for me. Heather Wagenbach, Telka Curtis,Kevin Bellardi, Johnathan Hayter for helping me unwind after work. — DM For the love of Irma, always remembered. Thanks to Mom and Dad. — EL Kaili, Sage, Chase and Raine for being the bestest group of girls and leaving the porch light on. — FK To Ana, and Kai. — JS Erica Wolfsen, Suki, Sesame, Tim Cain, Colin McComb, Dave Taylor — JES To the love of my life, Lacey; my sweet Fallout baby, Isabelle; my little Italian Ma, Jamie; and my big brother Sam. I love you all! Jer 29:11 — JG My dad, Milt, for everything, especially the C64 that started it all. Also Brian, Neko, Darwin, and Kali. — JF Shan-Shan Fu, the Brimstone Fellowship, Elton D. Ammons III (in memoriam) — JS Thanks to Angie, my lovely and only. I promise it won’t be a Vegas wedding. MFP forevers! — JG Thanks to my girls Erica, Abigail and Sophia. And to G. Eichler and I. Thomason for the wood pallet, our physics sounds wouldn’t be the same without it. — JB To Mike C. Altamirano, the Dennis Wong Family, Uncle Z-Francis Mao, Tim Donley, John Morgan Dennis Presnell — thanks for the support, and inspiration! — KW Thanks to my beautiful wife Emilia for the patience, and the entire Liberty clan for the love and support — LL Bryan Morse, Colin Koestler, Amanda Sauter, Nick and Kare, my family and Owyn — MP Thanks to my beautiful wife, Stacey, for understanding my passion (and my long hours…) and Ken for helping to put me on this path of doom. — MB My wife for putting up with me, my brother for getting me into RPGs, my mother for her creative wit, and my father for making me the stoic philosopher I am today. — RL To Jeanne. Thank you for everything. — SD Todd Van Elsacker, Mike Williams, Andy Clayton, Nick Marks, Toli Carter — SW My family — blood is not the only bond!, all my carnales, the OB crew & the ladies of LHH — TKT РОЛИ ОЗВУЧИВАЛИ Бенни Matthew Perry М-р Нью-Вегас Wayne Newton Командир Хенлон Kris Kristofferson Диктор Ron Perlman Аркейд Zachary Levi Виктор William Sadler Мистер Хаус Rene Auberjonois Маркус Michael Dorn Рауль Danny Trejo Цезарь John Doman Вероника Felicia Day Йес-мэн Dave Foley Билли Найт Rob Corddry Док Митчелл Michael Hogan Большой Сэл Alex Rocco Папа Хан Ian Gregory Король James Horan Полковник Мур Kirsten Potter Фестус Dave B. Mitchell Легат Ланий Mitch Lewis Табита/Ронда Fred Tatasciore Крейг Бун Jason Marsden Вульпес Инкульта Jason Spisak Президент Кимбол Monte Markham Лили David Anthony Pizzuto Кэсс Rachel Roswell Робомозг Wil Wheaton Полковник Шу William Mapother Мелисса Zoe Bell Томас Хилдерн Jude Ciccolella Макмерфи Emerson Brooks Супермутанты Marc Graue Robin Atkin Downes John Eric Bentley Гули Chris Ciulla Sam Riegel Karen Strassman Suzan Brittan Дети Sam Cohen Halston Autumn McMurray Ashley McGullam Anthony Crehan В ЭПИЗОДАХ Alex Mendoza Andrea Thompson April Stewart Ari Rubin Avery K. Waddell Chris Andrew Ciulla Cindy Robinson Courtenay Taylor Cristina Pucelli Dante Reid Debra Wilson Diane Pershing Donna Lynn Leavy Emerson Brooks Gregory Alan Williams Gwen McGee H. Richard Greene Jesse Burch John Eric Bentley Jude Ciccolella Katherine Pawlak Laura Bailey Liam O’Brien Lora Cain Marianne Muellerleile Mela Lee Paige King Peter Renaday Robin Atkin Downes Ron Yuan Sam Riegel Shane Johnson Steve Blum Yuri Lowenthal Zoe Bell DEAD MONEY — РОЛИ ОЗВУЧИВАЛИ Дин Домино Barry Dennen Элайя Richard Herd Бог / Гоб Dave B. Mitchell Кристин / Старлетка Laura Bailey HONEST HEARTS — РОЛИ ОЗВУЧИВАЛИ Джошуа Грэхем Keith Szarabajka Дэниэл Rick Pasqualone Джед Dave Fennoy Ходячее Облако Misi Lecube Соль Adam G Идущий Следом Christian Lanz Горемыки — мужчины Alejandro Furth Горемыки — женщины Eliza Schneider Дохлая лошадь — мужчины Eduardo Idunate Дохлая лошадь — женщины Elisa Gabrielli Белоногие — мужчины Marcelo Tubert Белоногие — женщины Michelle Bonilla OLD WORLD BLUES — РОЛИ ОЗВУЧИВАЛИ Д-р Мебиус Cam Clarke Д-р Клейн / Главный компьютер / Автодок-прототип Jim Ward Д-р Борус / Книгоприемник Beau Weaver Д-р Дала / Раковина Jocelyn Blue Д-р О Jame’s Urbaniak Мозг игрока / X8 Робомозг / Кружка Sunil Malhotra Кристин / Стелс-набор / Light Switch Veronica Belmont Тостер Jace Hall Музыкальный автомат Rashawn Underdue Улисс Roger Cross LONESOME ROAD — РОЛИ ОЗВУЧИВАЛИ Улисс Roger Cross Д-р Уайтли / Отец / Рассказчик Jesse Burch Д-р Ховард / Ребенок / Боец Глисон Cindy Robinson ПРИВЛЕЧЕНИЕ ЗНАМЕНИТОСТЕЙ, КАСТИНГ И ЗВУКОЗАПИСЬ Blindlight СУПЕРВАЙЗЕР КАСТИНГА И ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ Timothy Cubbison ПОМОЩНИКИ ПРОДЮСЕРОВ Austin Snyder Poppy Orphanides ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ КАСТИНГ Brenda Marie Phillips ЗВУКОРЕЖИССЕРЫ Wes Gleason Sam Riegel Philip Bache Harry Buerkle Timothy Cubbison ЗВУКОИНЖЕНЕРЫ ОЗВУЧАНИЯ Will Volkmann Zach Tison David Veneziano Mark De La Fuente J. David Atherton КООРДИНАТОРЫ ОЗВУЧАНИЯ Clint Corley Lucas Hirl Brenda Marie Phillips Charlie Silver Chad Quandt Stephen Leonard РЕДАКТОРЫ ДИАЛОГОВ J. David Atherton Harrison Deutsch Chris Candio Andrew Mezzi Iryna Kucherenko Will Volkmann Aaron Seiden Charlie Silver Greg Sais Micheal Patterson John Chominsky Matthew Brown Erik Foreman Rob Ellenberg Bawo Ijirigho Jacob Craner ИНТЕРН Alex Lifschitz КОМПОЗИТОР И ПРОДЮСЕР ОРИГИНАЛЬНОЙ МУЗЫКИ Inon Zur www.inonzur.com ИСПОЛНИТЕЛИ Joel Pargman Carrie Kennedy Luke Maurer Timothy Loo ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНАЯ МУЗЫКА Mark Morgan НА ОСНОВЕ FALLOUT 3 от Bethesda Game Studios BETHESDA SOFTWORKS Старший продюсер Jason Bergman Помощник продюсера Will Noble Технический директор Jonathan Williams Президент Vlatko Andonov ВП по развитию Todd Vaughn ВП по продажам Ron Seger ВП по маркетингу и PR Pete Hines Старший бренд-менеджер Regi Jacob Директор по маркетингу Steve Perkins Директор по PR Tracey Thompson Старший комьюнити-менеджер Matt Grandstaff Комьюнити-менеджер Nick Breckon ГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ДИЗАЙН Lindsay Wescott Michael Wagner Старший координатор PR Angela Ramsey Продюсер видео Matt Killmon Директор по контролю качества Darren Manes Менеджер КК Rob Gray Лидер КК Andrew Scharf ТЕСТЕРЫ КК Sam Bernstein Joe Mueller Dan Ross Jen Tonon John Pisano Michael McGinn Aaron Mitschelen Michael Lattanzia Jason Little Ian Rogers Greg Ruddick Mike Mazzuca Kurt Weaver Hal Jenkins Brent Krische Terry Dunn Alan Webb ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ КК Brian Bloomfield James Costantino Christopher Krietz Matt Weil Alec Ahearn Michael Altman-Lupu Ken Barner Nicholas Bonnet Matt Brauer Andrew Buscaglio Max Cameron Patrick Coleman George Churchill Jon DeVriendt Cory Dornbusch Colin Egge Michael Eng Ladawna Grow Carlos Guice Christopher Hayes Allan Jaffee Shawn Johnson Marisa Lyon Edward McNeil Michael Onufrak Matthew Ponton Jr. Sarah Plotkin Madeleine Rabil Michael Reese Louis Riley Chris Steidel Scott Saggio Michael Scharf Dan Silva Tom Smilack James Stancil Christine Smith Tihana Tresnjak-Smith Larry Waldman Philip Wallace Patrick Walsh Richard Washburn Brian Watson Rob Clark Jennifer Noland Ryan Fickes Cody Wharton Andre Phillips Dave Schreiber Justin Harper Matt Kelley Gary Powell БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ Ashley Cheng Jeffery Gardiner Todd Howard Mark Lampert Emil Pagliarulo Laffy Taylor МОДЕРАТОРЫ ФОРУМА BETHESDA SOFTWORKS Attrebus CCNA Dogsbody Dreadlord Freddo Hungry Donner Kelran Tymus Leydenne Miltiades Princess Stomper Ratwar Regulus Rohugh Summer Talaran Yasgur ZENIMAX MEDIA INC CEO Robert Altman Президент Ernie Del COO Jamie Leder CFO Cindy Tallent Генеральный юрисконсульт Grif Lesher Контролер Denise Kidd Начальник юротдела Marcia Mitnick ЮРОТДЕЛ Diana Bender Joshua Gillespie Amy Yeung КАДРЫ Tammy Boyd-Shumway Michelle Cool Andrea Glinski Katrina Lang Valery St. Preux АДМИНИСТРАЦИЯ Katherine Edwards Gerard Garnica Melissa Goolsby Kattiya Leeawtnakul Barb Manning Patti Pulupa Heather Spurrier Eric Weis Вице-президент по ИТ Steve Bloom ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ Rob Havlovick Josh Mosby Joe Owens Henning Seljenes Paul Tuttle Keelian Wardle АДМИНИСТРАТИВНЫЕ ПОМОЩНИКИ Bernice Guice Lauren Martinho Rissa Monzano Ресепшен Paula Kasey Офис-менеджер Angie Clement Шеф-повар Kenny Mcdonald ZENIMAX EUROPE LTD Исполнительный директор по Европе Sean Brennan PR-менеджер по Европе Alistair Hatch Офис-менеджер Angie Clement Координатор операций David Gordon Менеджер по продажам, Великобритания Gethyn Deakins Директор по продажам Greg Baverstock Продюсер Greg Hounsom Операционный менеджер Isabelle Midrouillet Координатор маркетинга, Европа Natalie Gausden Помощник PR-менеджера Nick Heller Финансовый контролер Paul New Директор по продажам Paul Oughton Менеджер по торговому маркетингу, Европа Rebecca Lindon Бренд-менеджер, Европа Rob Bartholomew Финансовый директор Robert Ford Помощник продюсера Ryan Wiltshire Директор по маркетингу и PR, Европа Sarah Seaby Бренд-менеджер, Европа Alex Price BETHESDA FRANCE Генеральный менеджер Julie Chalmette Менеджер по работе с ключевыми клиентами Gaelle Gombert Менеджер по продажам Yvan Rault Менеджер по маркетингу Geraldine Mazot BETHESDA GERMANY Генеральный менеджер Frank Matzke Руководитель маркетинга и PR Marcel Jung Директор по продажам Thomas Huber Администратор офиса и продаж Christiane Jauss Супервайзер музыки, приобретение прав Christopher S. Parker and Brandracket, LLC РАДИО НЬЮ-ВЕГАС «AIN’T THAT A KICK IN THE HEAD» Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen Performed by Dean Martin Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «BLUE MOON» Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart Performed by Frank Sinatra Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «COBWEBS AND RAINBOWS» Music by Dick Stephen Walter Lyrics by J.E. Sawyer Lyrics published by Bethesda Softworks LLC Performed by J.E. Sawyer Courtesy of APM Music «HOME ON THE WASTES» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «IT’S A SIN TO TELL A LIE» Written by Billy Mayhew Performed by The Ink Spots © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. «JINGLE, JANGLE, JINGLE» Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser Performed by Kay Kyser Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «LOVE ME AS THOUGH THERE WERE NO TOMORROW» Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh Performed by Nat King Cole © 1955 Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «MAD ABOUT THE BOY» Written by Noel Coward Performed by Helen Forest © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music «NEW VEGAS RADIO» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and James Melilli Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «SOMETHING’S GOTTA GIVE» Written by Johnny Mercer Performed by Bing Crosby © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Bing Crosby Enterprises Under License From South Bay Music Group «STREETS OF NEW RENO» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «WHY DON’T YOU DO RIGHT? (GET ME SOME MONEY, TOO!)» Written by Joe McCoy Performed by Peggy Lee Used by permission of Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) «Courtesy of Cassidy Music, LLC» РАДИО ГОРЫ БЛЭК «BIG IRON» Written and Performed by Marty Robbins © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «HANGOVER HEART» Written by Hank Thompson and Pat Hagen Performed by Hank Thompson Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music «HEARTACHES BY THE NUMBERS» Written by Harlan Howard Performed by Guy Mitchell Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment, Inc. «IT’S A SIN» Written by William Grishaw Performed by Eddy Arnold Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of RCA Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «JOHNNY GUITAR» Written by Victor Young and Peggy Lee Performed by Peggy Lee © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Geffen Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises «STARS OF THE MIDNIGHT RANGE» Written and Performed by Johnny Bond Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music ПЕСНИ ИЗ DEAD MONEY «BEGIN AGAIN» Music by Justin Bell Lyrics by Chris Avellone and Mikey Dowling Performed by Stephanie DeBrule Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНАЯ МУЗЫКА ПРЕДОСТАВЛЕНА APM MUSIC ВСТУПИТЕЛЬНЫЙ РОЛИК Plastic Wax ПРОДЮСЕРЫ Chris Vandenheuvel Dane Maddams Креативный директор Nathan Maddams МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЕ Brenton Goodwin Dean Wood Brett Sinclair АНИМАЦИЯ Pete Woodley-Paige Luke Sullivan Ehsan Kiani ОСВЕЩЕНИЕ, РЕНДЕРИНГ Nigel Waddington Ben Malter ЭФФЕКТЫ Kieran Ogden-Brunell Sidney Chen КОМПОЗИТОРЫ Jad Haber Stuart Spoard Развитие бизнеса Kevin Gill ЛОКАЛИЗАЦИЯ Babel Media Продюсер локализации Isabelle Coulombe Директор по аудио Adam Chapman Продюсер аудио Sergio Massabo Старший координатор КК аудио Liam O’Connell Координатор КК Hampus Flink ФРАНЦУЗСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — АУДИО Adrien Chastang Fabien Towlson Gael Grelier Raphael Esterhazy Floraine Carlot НЕМЕЦКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — АУДИО Jana Funk Heike Scharrer Patrick Richard Julian Tillmann Mark Grainger ИТАЛЬЯНСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — АУДИО Francesco Montanini Simone Della Fornace Alessandro Tatarelli Michela D’Auria Andrea Ceruti ИСПАНСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — АУДИО Jorge Saiz Gonzalez Margarita Gonzalez Jose Jimenez Miguel Oficialdegui Santamaria Maria Prieto Старший координатор КК локализации Nicoletta Medeot ФРАНЦУЗСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — ЛОКАЛИЗАЦИЯ Sylvain Dufour Floraine Carlot Pierre Buet НЕМЕЦКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — ЛОКАЛИЗАЦИЯ Valentine Senoner Mark Grainger Jonas Hariri ИТАЛЬЯНСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — ЛОКАЛИЗАЦИЯ Eugenio Zazzara Andrea Ceruti Salvatore Novello ИСПАНСКАЯ КОМАНДА КК — ЛОКАЛИЗАЦИЯ Jose Blasco Jonatan Martinez Adrian Valle Ternandez ПЕРЕВОДЧИКИ Главный переводчик — франц. язык Claude Esmein ФРАНЦУЗСКАЯ КОМАНДА ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ Xavier Kemmlein David Lucien Agnes Letourneur Mickael Pesquet Frederic Dalmasso Thomas Andre Главный переводчик — нем. язык Burkhard Strube (Studio Muhl) НЕМЕЦКАЯ КОМАНДА ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ Andrea Buck (Studio Muhl) Roland Strube (Studio Muhl) Michael Anton (Studio Muhl) Ole Johan Christiansen (Studio Muhl) Christian Meier (Studio Muhl) Markus Krennbauer (Studio Muhl) Главный переводчик — итал. язык Giovanni Maragno (GMT (Global Multilingual Translations)) ИТАЛЬЯНСКАЯ КОМАНДА ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ Carolina Turrini Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team) Annalisa DiStasi Tamara Topini Antonello Izzo Giuseppe Tangerini Paola Manca Simona Caldera Christina Antoniou Bruschi Главный переводчик — исп. язык Diana Diaz Monton (Wordlab Translations) ИСПАНСКАЯ КОМАНДА ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ Andres Perez Canestro (Wordlab Translations) Jesus Calzado Diaz (Wordlab Translations) Javier Alonso (Wordlab Translations) Ruth Garcia Ordoсez (Wordlab Translations) Pax Martin (Wordlab Translations) Sergio Romero Caballero (Wordlab Translations) Maria del Mar Aguilera Gonzalez (Wordlab Translations) Quique Barrasa (Wordlab Translations) ФРАНЦУЗСКАЯ СТУДИЯ ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ Hi-Fi Genie Productions НЕМЕЦКАЯ СТУДИЯ ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ M&S Music ИТАЛЬЯНСКАЯ СТУДИЯ ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ Local Transit ИСПАНСКАЯ СТУДИЯ ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ Pink Noise Главный инженер постобработки диалогов Michael Dunn КОМАНДА ПОСТОБРАБОТКИ ДИАЛОГОВ Carlos Boellinger Peter Wilkinson Alan Green Leyton Rooney Durk Kooistra Andy Selby Daan Hendriks ЮРИДИЧЕСКИЕ ЗАМЕЧАНИЯ Fallout®: New Vegas™ © 2010 Bethesda Softworks LLC, компания ZeniMax Media. Bethesda Softworks, ZeniMax и связанные логотипы являются торговыми марками или зарегистрированными товарными знаками ZeniMax Media Inc. в США и других странах. Fallout и связанные логотипы являются торговыми марками или зарегистрированными товарными знаками Bethesda Softworks LLC в США и других странах. Разработано в сотрудничестве с Obsidian Entertainment Inc. Obsidian и связанные логотипы являются торговыми марками или зарегистрированными товарными знаками Obsidian Entertainment Inc. Используется Havok™. © Copyright 1999—2010 Havok.com Inc. (или его лицензиары). Все права защищены. См. www.havok.com. Компоненты программы используют технологию SpeedTree. © 2001—2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. SpeedTree® является зарегистрированным товарным знаком Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. Все права защищены. Используется Bink Video. Copyright © 1997—2009 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Используется Gamebryo software © 1999—2006 Emergent Game Technologies. Все права защищены. FaceGen компании Singular Inversions, Inc. Для анимации лиц используется программа FaceFX. © 2002—2006, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. и лицензиары. FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS Copyright 2010 Bethesda Softworks fallout.bethsoft.com Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout: New Vegas